Season 6
Veep Season 6 was announced on April 21, 2016. It premiered on April 16, 2017 on HBO and ended on June 25, 2017. Plot Selina starts looking for a purpose in a world where she is not President; Jonah tries to move up the political ranks; Amy manages her fiancé's gubernatorial campaign; Dan begins anchoring a morning news program. Synopsis One year after the historic house vote, Selina reflects on her life over the last year, as almost everyone from her administration (besides Gary and Richard) have parted ways: Dan has become a co-anchor for CBS This Morning, Amy is running Buddy Calhoun's gubernatorial campaign, Ben and Kent are reluctantly working for Jonah, and Mike is adjusting to being a stay at home father. Selina starts working on a memoir, and enlists Mike for help. After attending the opening of her predecessor's presidential library, Selina decides she would like one of her own. After attending the funeral of Supreme Court Justice Tenney, Mike mistakenly suggests that Selina is being considered for the vacant Supreme Court seat. Selina, in her hotel room, finds out that she had a heart attack earlier, prompting Gary to have his own heart attack. Meanwhile, President Montez announces she'll be "reaching across the aisle" for the vacant seat, escalating Selina's hopes, until it is revealed that Montez will be nominating former President Stuart Hughes for the seat. About a month after her heart attack, Selina and Mike work hard to finish her memoir, digging deep into her past. While bringing up facts about her father, whom she's fond of, Mike suggests that something seems off. Selina later learns the truth about her father: that he sold her horse, was cheating on her mother, and never really cared for his daughter. This prompts Selina to destroy the barn her father used as an office. Selina comes to the decision that she will use her mother's house as the location for the "Selina Meyer Presidential Birthplace and Library". Meanwhile, Jonah attracts billionaire private prison magnate Sherman Tanz and gets engaged to Tanz's daughter, Shawnee. Jonah establishes a group of congresspeople known as the 'Jeffersons', who show their dominance by voting against the debt ceiling, resulting in a government shutdown. The shutdown hurts Jonah and Jeff Kane informs Jonah that he is replacing him on the ticket with his cousin Ezra in the upcoming midterms. Shawnee then calls off the engagement. Selina's memoir, A Woman First: First Woman, is published and receives mixed reviews. However, Mike's journal detailing every day of Selina's presidency is leaked by Leon West. Details about the Uzbek Hostage Crisis, the Medileaks scandal, and Selina's eye job, among other things, are published. It is also revealed that Selina was responsible for the freeing of Tibet, overshadowing the bad news. In the wake of Selina's newfound popularity, Yale announces they would like to host Selina's library. Her library site, however, is accidentally to be built on former slave grounds. Selina decides against building a library and decides to run for President in the 2020 presidential election. Jonah also announces his candidacy. Cast Main cast * Julia Louis-Dreyfus as Selina Meyer * Anna Chlumsky as Amy Brookheimer * Tony Hale as Gary Walsh * Matt Walsh as Mike McLintock * Reid Scott as Dan Egan * Timothy Simons as Jonah Ryan * Kevin Dunn as Ben Cafferty * Gary Cole as Kent Davison * Sam Richardson as Richard Splett * Sarah Sutherland as Catherine Meyer Episodes Production On April 21, 2016, Veep was renewed for a sixth season, three days ahead of the fifth season premiere. When season five ended on June 26, 2016, many were shocked by the series finale-like ending, in which Selina Meyer became a former president and her staff disbanded. In an interview, show-runner David Mandel said of the upcoming season: "One thing I can tell you is that Gary will be by Selina's side — and I would not want to be in his shoes. We've seen that she doesn't deal well with defeat and I think she's going to lose her quest for relevancy." Writing began on August 11th and the season was outlined on August 20, 2016. On September 30th, it was announced that filming had begun. On October 10th, the crew were shooting scenes at the Ronald Reagan Presidential library, as a set for the Stuart Hughes Presidential Library, which was the second episode of the season. Based on photos from the set, Julia Louis-Dreyfus, Tony Hale, Anna Chlumsky, Matt Walsh, Sarah Sutherland, Timothy Simons, Sam Richardson, Gary Cole, Kevin Dunn, Andrea Savage, David Pasquesi, and Clea DuVall would all be returning for Season 6. On February 7th, HBO announced that season six would premiere on April 16, 2017, and released a teaser of the new season on February 19th. The poster for the season was released on March 7th, with the crew parodying the famous Raising the Flag on Iwo Jima' '''''image. Production in L.A. wrapped on February 22th. From March 5th-7th, the crew travelled to New York to film several scenes. Production on the season officially ended on March 7th. On May 25, 2017, Veep was renewed for a seventh season. Production Schedule Behind the Scenes board.jpeg|Writing begins. (August 11, 2016) Screen Shot 2016-08-20 at 2.06.51 PM.png|Season 6 officially outlined! (August 20, 2016) CtoOzNRUkAAHIHZ.jpg-large.jpeg|Day 1 of filming. (September 30, 2016) CtoAI1vUEAArHTU.jpg-large.jpeg|Day 1 of filming. (September 30, 2016) CtnjQxYVYAE5OZW.jpg-large.jpeg|Day 1 of filming. (September 30, 2016) Screen Shot 2016-09-30 at 10.00.04 PM.png|Julia Louis-Dreyfus with show-runner David Mandel. (September 30, 2016) CtoyRgQUAAAHEsb.jpg-large.jpeg|Rehearsal. (September 30, 2016) Screen Shot 2016-10-15 at 1.32.42 PM.png|Office of Representative Jonah Ryan (NH). (October 3, 2016) CubcrUBUEAEJh2K.jpg-large.jpeg|Under AirForce One. (October 10, 2016) CubWd0kUsAA6Ziq.jpg-large.jpeg|At the Ronald Reagan Presidential Library. (October 10, 2016) 6Y1pI4Ir.jpg|The Stuart Hughes Library. (October 10, 2016) R9i9ziE.jpg|Opening of the Stuart Hughes Presidential Library & Museum (October 10, 2016). CuiROfhVUAAdr8N.jpg-large.jpeg|Night shoot. (October 11, 2016) CuloaCJUAAAQE1E.jpg-large.jpeg|Preparing for a scene. (October 12, 2016) Cul9Z9uUMAAGuiS.jpg-large.jpeg|Julia Louis-Dreyfus and Matt Walsh using a gown as a blanket. (October 12, 2016) Screen Shot 2016-10-15 at 1.31.07 PM.png|Julia Louis Dreyfus and Tony Hale. (October 12, 2016) Screen Shot 2016-10-15 at 1.15.24 PM.png|Night shoot. (October 13, 2016) Cuv2IVZVIAAEnzd.jpg-large.jpeg|Clea DuVall and Sarah Sutherland on set. (October 14, 2016) CuyyFc7VYAAj2zo.jpg-large.jpeg|Filming aboard a plane. (October 14, 2016) CuypTgtUsAAUiRK.jpg-large.jpeg|Show-runner David Mandel with guest star Robert Pine. (October 14, 2016) Screen Shot 2016-10-26 at 5.24.00 PM.png|(October 26, 2016) CvtJVoQUEAADDpn.jpg-large.jpeg|(October 26, 2016) CvtiKAJVUAEyfVr.jpg-large.jpeg|(October 26, 2016) Cv6F9MpVMAQAc5r.jpg-large.jpeg|President Laura Montez. (October 28, 2016) CwIag8HUMAE1QyJ.jpg-large.jpeg|Episode 6.03 (October 31, 2016) CwNME2UUIAAxdQr.jpg-large.jpeg|Secretary of State (November 1, 2016) CwNWRMcUEAE1Jy7.jpg-large.jpeg|On a plane. (November 1, 2016) CwNx -GVUAAQNiK.jpg-large.jpeg|Episode 6.03 (November 2, 2016) CwPZMW9UMAABhRo.jpg-large.jpeg|Cameras 1, 2, and 3 (November 2, 2016) CwPYOhOVYAAlxjr.jpg-large.jpeg|"Presenting Sec. of State Andrew Doyle!" (November 2, 2016) CwQxbabUsAACqUT.jpg-large.jpeg|Passes for Episode 6.03 "Georgia" (November 2, 2016) CwcXnFFUoAAXENc.jpg-large.jpeg|Clea DuVall and Sarah Sutherland. (November 4, 2016) CwdMI4sUQAAGrdr.jpg-large.jpeg|Prepping for a night shoot. (November 4, 2016) CwdpE9PXAAA--y6.jpg-large.jpeg|Show runner David Mandel on set with a cow. (November 4, 2016) CweAfnxWIAA4Obv.jpg-large.jpeg|Some kind of foreign country...? (November 4, 2016) CweAK_aXAAADgSb.jpg-large.jpeg|Show runner David Mandel, director Billy Kimball, and a police officer (actor). (November 4, 2016) Cww3nbWVEAEnlAU.jpg-large.jpeg|Rehearsal. (November 7, 2016) nov8.jpeg|Filming on election day. (November 8, 2016) CwxQKtIUAAASqLC.jpg-large.jpeg|Caviar on set. (November 8, 2016) CymxJrkWEAENsIz.jpg-large.jpeg|Rehearsal. (December 1, 2016) CymxqRcWgAAjuSU.jpg-large.jpeg|Deer prop. (December 1, 2016) CynIwT1UcAAyp x.jpg-large.jpeg|Behind the camera. (December 1, 2016) Cy71MtSXcAAyTMf.jpg-large.jpeg|(December 5, 2016) CzAtQlLUQAATtbG.jpg-large.jpeg|(December 6, 2016) CzA 25sUoAAsBnM.jpg-large.jpeg|(December 6, 2016) CzGTutJVEAA x-Q.jpg-large.jpeg|Greg and Dan. (December 7, 2016) CzGxpG2UkAADR7U.jpg-large.jpeg|Laughing on set. (December 7, 2016) CzGtTKXUcAA1PYw.jpg-large.jpeg|(December 7, 2016) CzISJfuVIAInLZe.jpg-large.jpeg|Fancy party. (December 7, 2016) CzIEU NUkAARcTa.jpg-large.jpeg|Big party. (December 7, 2016) CzHmuODUsAA9Tc3.jpg-large.jpeg|This should be interesting... (December 7, 2016) CzLci-jUQAAfgVa.jpg-large.jpeg|Video village. (December 8, 2016) CzLs3FHUkAAJdwc.jpg-large.jpeg|Delicious snacks on set. (December 8, 2016) CzNAcENVQAAx9Mw.jpg-large.jpeg|Laughing. (December 8, 2016) CzNCjBdUUAAKMza.jpg-large.jpeg|Facade. (December 8, 2016) CzN9crGVIAAWZwh.jpg-large.jpeg|Video village at night. (December 8, 2016) CzNYel VQAAg-fU.jpg-large.jpeg|Night shoot. (December 8, 2016) CzlAAeTVIAAxLYU.jpg-large.jpeg|Oval office meeting. (December 13, 2016) CzlAncoUUAAdn1M.jpg-large.jpeg|Jonah and Montez. (December 13, 2016) CzlC4EsUoAAh-z4.jpg-large.jpeg|Marwood, Montez, and Furlong. (December 13, 2016) CzlnYtrVIAAfhNI.jpg-large.jpeg|Jonah, Will, and Furlong. (December 13, 2016) Dec 15.jpeg|White House gala. (December 15, 2016) CzvZukCXcAU4vex.jpg-large.jpeg|American gothic. (December 15, 2016) Czu7FNQUAAELCV8.jpg-large.jpeg|Selfie in the red room. (December 15, 2016) Screen Shot 2017-01-17 at 7.46.29 PM.png|The band is back. (January 9, 2017) C1vxEIkVEAUTyjc.jpg-large.jpeg|Fancy set. (January 9, 2017) C117Ek7UkAAQ2aJ.jpg-large.jpeg|(January 9, 2017) C1wE7fhVQAE9Zav.jpg-large.jpeg|Group rehearsal. (January 9, 2017) C11kyBTUcAAqgiB.jpg-large.jpeg|Showrunner David Mandel with Chinese President Lu. (January 10, 2017) C11lPB0UsAEu39q.jpg-large.jpeg|Quite an extravagant location. (January 10, 2017) Screen Shot 2017-01-13 at 6.37.03 PM.png|This is quite a different setting... (January 13, 2017) C2GIQasVIAE_Su3.jpg-large.jpeg|David Mandel and Julia Louis-Dreyfus. (January 13, 2017) Jan 13.jpeg|Furlong and Will. (January 13, 2017) C2Y7rtBVIAESnF7.jpg-large.jpeg|Danger. (January 17, 2017) C2ZH7KFUQAEd3Ox.jpg-large.jpeg|(January 17, 2017) C2ZIlb8VIAEyFCn.jpg-large.jpeg|Tank. (January 17, 2017) C2Zg5oiUcAAu3Jm.jpg-large.jpeg|(January 17, 2017) C2aYw6VUoAANsuX.jpg-large.jpeg|(January 17, 2017) C2hNDGlWEAEdF4q.jpg-large.jpeg|(January 17, 2017) C2hMFYlUUAAh7cT.jpg-large.jpeg|(January 18, 2017) C2hLEHuUoAA0HSg.jpg-large.jpeg|Rehearsal dinner. (January 18, 2017) C2hJxPqUQAAPcbk.jpg-large.jpeg|Sharing a limo with the Finnish Wilf. (January 18, 2017) 16114353_10154261074298059_4994822910936789881_n.jpg|Blue screen. (January 19, 2017) C2omfgKUoAAqxwg.jpg-large.jpeg|Filming on Inauguration Day. (January 20, 2017) C2piJNyXAAIeEhZ.jpg-large.jpeg|Leon West is back. (January 20, 2017) C2puOhLWEAAUtdu.jpg-large.jpeg|Video village. (January 20, 2017) C2pu4zkWIAUnIdm.jpg-large.jpeg|Greg and Dan. (January 20, 2017) C2qAxM6XcAQMIfB.jpg-large.jpeg|Video village -- part two. (January 20, 2017) C2p53-QXUAEOxfs.jpg-large.jpeg|Mike and Amy. (January 20, 2017) Feb6.jpeg|At a bar. (February 6, 2017) Feb06.jpeg|Ben and Dan. (February 6, 2017) Feb10.jpeg|Rehearsing. (February 10, 2017) C4kloxbVUAAXqei.jpg-large.jpeg|(February 13, 2017) C4zhoo2UMAENbk8.jpg-large.jpeg|Final table read of the season. (February 16, 2017) C472Md5VMAAltZl.jpg-large.jpeg|Night shoot. (February 18, 2017) C471zyFVMAA8k5w.jpg-large.jpeg|(February 18, 2017) C5TYuHJVMAAgkNS.jpg-large.jpeg|Kevin Dunn and Julia Louis-Dreyfus. (February 22, 2017) C5VDbxSUEAA8GZ5.jpg-large.jpeg|Ferrari. (February 22, 2017) C5VRc_BUYAEKR4Y.jpg-large.jpeg|The crew. (February 22, 2017) C5VQriPVcAEbrXG.jpg-large.jpeg|(February 22, 2017) C5Va_BBUMAI3vwD.jpg-large.jpeg|It's a wrap (in L.A.)! (February 22, 2017) C6abgYkWQAA9R-4.jpg-large.jpeg|Behind the poster photoshoot. C58XX09UsAAvrAf.jpg-large.jpeg|New York. (March 2, 2017) C6KWzWyWcAAR8xz.jpg-large.jpeg|A cold day in NY. (March 5, 2017) C6LZqmzUsAA6W3Y.jpg-large.jpeg|On location in NYC. (March 5, 2017) C6WORadUoAAf_Ek.jpg-large.jpeg|Sorry, drivers. (March 7, 2017) C6VbvmXU0AAvrEP.jpg-large.jpeg|Traffic. (March 7, 2017) C6V7SztWUAEY3j1.jpg-large.jpeg|(March 7, 2017) C6VlG1vU8AE4mwH.jpg-large.jpeg|It's a wrap! (March 7, 2017) C6_QivlU0AAdxb2.jpg-large.jpeg|Sets are down. (March 16, 2017)